warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thepdv
guide pages I'm not in a position of going through all of your changes in detail so let me just say few things... Capitalisation. I know that even in codices and other gw publications things mike "chapter" or "fortress-monastery" are capitalised. But in reality, there is simply no reason what so ever to capitalise them. It hurts my eyes, pls don't do it. I have a problem with understanding why this particular guide page seems so interesting to you... I honestly don't mind. I believe that a fair amount in it has been directly copied from FFG publications, as is Algrim's habit. However, I have been thinking about shrinking the size of that article because it is huuuuuuge. not somerhing I'd start with for sure. So if you're interested, cut some redundancy from the article. Cheers --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 12:01, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Ah. I realised what you had done earlier. It is not "vandalism" to remove content directly copied from GW or FFG publications from this site. There was absolutely no reason to let Algrim do that and there are no better reasons to let anyone else do that either. If you want to improve the article do so in some other way than copying FFG's Deathwatch rpg books' contents here. This is final warning. Don't do that or I'll ban your well intended ass for good. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 13:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) : I just read through the rules and there is nothing whatsoever forbidding copying content from official publications. Multiple other wikis have copied that same content, in fact. Your version of the page is nearly useless and in many respects misleading and outright false. I am reverting your edit and will continue moving it toward an actually-useful state. --Thepdv (talk) 16:58, June 10, 2019 (UTC) I recommend you to look into Terms of Service (8.b.) if you don't believe my word for that distributing copyrighted material o Wikia is prohibited. In my oppinion it is also of a very bad taste and lack of respect. You have been banned for one week (expires in 02:34, 12 June 2019) for violating Fandom's policies, disregarding advices given by administrator and vandalism. Your edits will be reverted. You are allowed to edit your own talk page.--'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 23:37, June 10, 2019 (UTC) : It is all on other wikis which have CC licenses, and therefore is fair game. You're just a petty tyrant who wants the page to reflect your weird biases. --Thepdv (talk) 03:19, June 11, 2019 (UTC) That is totally not how copyrights work. Article is not even written by me and I don't mind if you want to improve it. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 04:05, June 11, 2019 (UTC) Page reflects my bias of 40k to no extent anyway. If it did, it'd say "go write something more interesting than space marines". This applies to our other guide pages as well which all have been mostly written by the now inactive user Jochannon. If it had been written by me it'd also incorporate sources to point the objectivity on the matter. I don't mind you calling me by names. There are sites that allow copying official publications on their articles, why don't you go over there and bother someone else. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 04:14, June 11, 2019 (UTC)